Dylan Johnson: Assassin
by Rogue21493
Summary: full sum inside She wasn't like the other girls. She winds up at the mansion and meets some new people. But will that even change when her past comes to light? Will she be able to stay on the light side or will she go to the dark side? PyroOC Plz R&R!
1. On The Job

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: Dylan Johnson wasn't popular, wasn't as pretty as the other girls or anything. That didn't change when it was found out she was a mutant. All that changed was she was sent to a new school and met new people. One was John Allerdyce. But will that even change when her past comes to light? Will she be able to stay on the light side or will she go to the dark side? PyroOC

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. I only own, Dylan and those random people.

Dylan's Profile

Name: Dylan Elizabeth Johnson  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 110-115  
Hair: Dark brown, chopped, with electric blue and blood red streaks  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Rocker, anything she likes  
Music: Rock, classic rock, and heavy metal

Piercing's: Ears: once in each and cartilage in right ear. Nose: Left side has a little diamond stud that she wears or a small skull and cross bones (white skull and cross bones but the eyes on the skull are red) or a little red guitar or a little black guitar or a small skull and cross bones (white skull and cross bones but the eyes on the skull are black) and has tongue pierced

Tattoos: Dylan has a rose with thorns biting into her skin on her hip. It goes from her hip, up her side and stops mid-way. The thorns bite into her skin as does the leaves making her "bleed". She also has a anklet bracelet on her right ankle. It has charms on it that, remind her of certain things. Such as a music note for her love of music and a dagger for her mutation. She has a black dragon red eyes on her the back of her left shoulder. The tail of the dragon wraps around the top of her arm, going mid-way. The head of the dragon goes just over her shoulder as if the dragon is watching out for her. She has a (black duh) scorpion in between her shoulder blades. The tail of the scorpion goes into her spine and the pinchers go over her shoulders, and the head of it, rests on the back of her neck. She has a wolf on the back of her right shoulder. The wolf's head is tilted at her face as if the wolf is howling at her. She has the words, "Always and forever. Always be together in our hearts" written in cursive black on her right forearm. It was something her mother told her before she was killed. She has the symbols for pain, love and life on her left foot in a triangle, connected by a red and black twined line. Around the triangle it says in dark blue cursive, "Can't have just one or two. We have to deal with all three no matter what."

Nicknames: Dyl, Chop (because of her hair), DJ, The Huntress, Devil Child (DC), and Shadow

Powers: Can create weapons (Think Ultra Violet the movie, how she made them, like that) from her hands. Any kind of weapon, including rope (and maybe a lighter or two LOL). And can change clothes like Ultra Violet too, but not hair or eyes only her clothes.

Codename: Shadow

Other: Sarcastic, quiet (At times), loud (at times), outspoken (at times), serious (at times), private, and sometimes moody. She likes her privacy. She likes, to draw and write a lot. Plays guitar and can sing. Has been trained in the martial arts since she was 3. Knows, karate, kung fu, and many others. Knows how to shoot a gun and use basically every kind of weapon there is. She also has killed before.

A/N: I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

A girl ran through the forest after the person she was suppose to kill. She made a dagger, thanks to her mutation and threw at the guy, hitting him in his shoulder. He tripped, and she tackled him. She held him down. She grew a small hand held gun. She pointed it at his head.

"This is for all those children, you sick mother fucker!" she said, before shooting him, killing him instantly. She stood up and wiped her face. She then wiped the gun off and the dagger. She calmly walked out of the forest. She looked around and didn't see anybody. Her black pants, changed to jeans, her black tank top changed to a black shirt with different colored skulls on it, and her black sweat shirt changed to a brown leather jacket.

She walked to the phone booth down the street and picked up the phone. She dialed a number, while seeing if anybody was watching her.

"_Hello?"_ came the gruff voice of her handler.

"Its done." was all she said.

"_Good. You'll get your money before you're out of town. Be ready to leave at 12 tomorrow on the dot. We'll have a car waiting outside with your money and new identity in the glove compartment. Got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it. I've done this before."

"_Yeah, and you can still mess up. Now get going! Clear you apartment out and be ready to leave!"_ he said, before hanging up.

"Well, good bye to you too." she said, before hanging up the phone and wiping it off to be safe. She then walked the three blocks to were she could catch the bus.

She got on and noticed two people who looked, well out of place. One with pure white hair and chocolate skin and the other with red hair and green eyes. She sat down on the other side and behind them. Once the bus came to a stop where she needed to get off, she was already up and moving. She walked up to her apartment building and went in. She headed up to her apartment on the 7th floor. Her apartment allowed her to watch what her hit was doing at all times, because she could see his work place and home.

She didn't have much to do at all. She didn't have clothes because of her mutation and she didn't have any weapons because of it too. All she had to pack was her folders on her hit, anything that was for her hair or body and anything they could trace back to her. And wipe down everything that could have her DNA.

By, 2 in the morning, 2 hours later, she was all done. She placed her bags (all two of them) by the door. Her clothes changed to a pair of shorts and a oversized shirt for her to sleep in. She got into her bed and sat her clock, for 11 and went to sleep.

By 12 tomorrow, Kris Dempson would have disappeared off the face of the earth. It would be like she had never been here at all. It would be like she was never born.

By 12 tomorrow, Dylan Johnson would be someone else and after someone else.

A/N: I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Caught

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I could! I want to own, Gambit, Pyro, Rogue and so many others, but I don't own them. Marvel and Stan Lee do. I only own, Dylan and those random people.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

The girl who was at the moment named, Kris, walked out her door with her two bags, wearing a pair of camios, with her chain wallet on, a black tank top that showed a bit of her stomach, and her leather jacket. She saw her car. A '67 mustang, black with the two white strips down the middle (think Sean's car from Tokyo drift), and black leather seats with the white strips down the middle.

She walked up to the guy who was leaning against it.

"It's a nice day, huh?" he asked.

"Its alright, a bit to sunny for my taste." Kris said.

He nodded and handed Kris the keys to the car. He then walked to the corner and got in a pick up truck and him and someone else drove off. Kris put her bags in the trunk and got in the drivers side. She opened the glove apartment and saw her money, she left it there. She grabbed the folder, that held her new identity.

Name: Jamie Rocker  
Style: Peppy  
Music: Rap, hip-hop, and R&B  
Nicknames: JR, and J.  
Other: Is peppy. And a cheerleader.

Hit:  
Name: Kyle Simpson  
Age: 23  
Accused of: Assault on his girlfriend, raping a 14 year old girl, beating her and killing her.  
How he got off: Dad paid off the judge.  
How to get close to him: Get close with his younger sister, MAYBE date him

Younger sister:  
Name: Allie Simpson  
Age: 18  
How to get close to her: Be a cheerleader, be peppy be into her music, be into who and what she is into.

Town: Winston Salem, NC (North Carliona)  
Where you are going to life: 4 blocks away at a small apartment complex

Kris, now known as Jamie, closed the folder. She placed it under the passenger car seat and drove off. She had to get from Orlando FL. to Winston Salem, NC.

ONE WEEK LATER

Jamie was sitting in a coffee house with Kyle and Allie. It was about 5:30.

"I'll be right back." Allie said, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Kyle took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Jamie.

Jamie was in a red short mini skirt, a black tank top, and her hair which she had colored dark brown with no streaks was down.

Jamie looked at Kyle and bit her lip, like she was shy, but that was far from the truth. She wanted to get this job over with, she hated being all peppy and all that.

Kyle grinned at Jamie. "Uh, Jamie, do you think you would like to go out with me?" he asked.

Jamie smiled. "I would like that a lot, Kyle."

Kyle grinned even bigger. He leaned over and kissed Jamie. "I've been wanting to do that." he said, when he pulled away.

Jamie grinned shyly. She saw two people enter the coffee shop. The red haired woman and the white hair woman. She glanced at them and then back at Kyle.

"You know them?" Kyle asked, looked at the women.

"No, I don't." Jamie said.

Kyle looked at her and grinned. "Can't wait for our date tonight babe."

Jamie grinned. "Me neither."

THAT NIGHT

Jamie grew a dagger and hid it from Kyle. They were walking to her place, after the movie. Kyle turned his back on her. Jamie stabbed him in his upper back. She then pulled the dagger out and stabbed him in his heart.

She wiped the dagger. She changed her clothes from her mini skirt and tank top to ripped up jeans, and a black tee shirt for the Undertaker from WWE. She then took off to her place. She picked up the phone.

She did everything she had to do. She heard a knock at her door. She went to it. It was the two women she had saw on the bus and at the coffee house.

"Um, hello?" Jamie asked, looking at them.

"Hello, Dylan. We are teachers at a school for mutants, like you and us." the one with white hair said.

"My name is Jamie and I am not a mutant." Jamie lied.

"We know your name is Dylan and that you can create weapons from your hands and change your clothes." the one with red hair said.

"Look you got me mixed up with someone else." Jamie said.

The white haired one sighed. "Jean, she's not listening."

The one now known as Jean, nodded. "We'll have to take her by force."

Jamie looked at them. "The hell you will!" she said, she went to close the door, but Jean raised her hand and Jamie went flying back. She hit the wall and slid down to the floor. She hadn't hit the wall to hard.

She watched Jean and the other woman come toward her. She made a small knife in her hand and threw it at the white haired one but Jean moved her hand and the knife went and slammed into the wall.

"Dylan, we do not want to hurt you." Jean said.

"Go to hell!" Jamie said.

Jean sighed. She looked at Jamie. Jamie felt sleepy all of a sudden. She blinked a bit before falling asleep.

A/N: I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Where Am I?

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did, do you think I would be here? I only own, Dylan and those random people.

When Jamie woke up all she saw was white.

"Ah, you're awake." she heard a voice say from near by.

Jamie sat up slightly and looked at a man, who was in a wheelchair. "Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?" she asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier and you are at my school for gifted youngsters. Also known as mutants." he said.

"Why the fuck did I get brought here?" Jamie asked.

"For your own safety." Xavier said.

"I can handle myself." Jamie said.

"I am sure of that." Xavier said.

"Look, why did you bring me here?" Jamie asked.

"I brought you here for many reasons."

The professor and Jamie talked for a hour. Jamie followed the professor to his office. When they entered, she saw Jean, the white haired woman and a man with red glasses on.

"Dylan, this is Jean, Ororo and Scott." the professor introduced, them all.

Dylan checked them all out. She felt confident that she could take care of them. Jean might be tough but she could handle it.

"Now, I am sure you would like to shower, so after you shower, I'll have one of my students show you around, okay?" the professor asked.

Dylan nodded. She had admitted that Dylan was her name.

Dylan got showed to the showers. She made her clothes disappeared, which was tough but she had learned how to do it. She got into one of the shower stalls. She washed off and washed the dye out of her hair. She dried off. She changed her clothes, to ripped up jeans, her chain wallet, a long seleve black tee shirt with electric blue flames at the bottom of the shirt. She left her hair down and walked down the hall to the professor's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Dylan." she heard the professor say.

She went in and saw a girl about her age with brown hair with two white stripes.

"Dylan this is Rogue, Rogue this is Dylan. Dylan you are going to be sharing a room with Rogue and another girl, named Jubilation Lee." the professor said.

Dylan nodded.

"Rogue please show her around."

"Okay, professor." Rogue said.

Dylan followed Rogue out.

"So, where are you from?" Rogue asked as they walked.

"Too many places. I was born in one place but me and my family moved around a lot." Dylan lied a little.

Rogue nodded.

They got to a room, that Dylan figured was the game room. She followed Rogue to a area with two couches and two chairs around a table. Rogue went to the couch were a boy of about 18, with blond hair was sitting next to a guy about 17/18 with brown hair who was flicking a lighter.

"Bobby, John, this is Dylan." Rogue said.

"Hey, I'm Bobby." the blond one said, sticking his hand out to shake Dylan's hand.

Dylan shook it.

"John." the brown haired one said, flicking his lighter.

Dylan sat in a chair as Rogue sat next to Bobby.

"So, how old are you Dylan?" Bobby asked.

"17." Dylan said.

"What can you do?" Rogue said.

Dylan wasn't sure if she should show them. "I can do a few things." Dylan said.

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

Dylan made her shirt change to a long seleve black shirt with red flames around the bottom of the shirt and the ends of the sleves. "I can also do something else." she said.

"That's cool!" Rogue said. "You can just figure out what you want to wear and your wearing it."

Dylan nodded.

"So what's the other thing you can do?" John asked.

Dylan stuck out her right hand. She grew a small pocket knife. "I can create any weapon from my hands." Dylan said.

Bobby and Rogue were staring at Dylan's hand in shock.

John was staring at Dylan's hand in shock, awe and amusement.

John flicked his lighter open and created a small ball of fire. Dylan stared at the ball of fire for a second before looking away quickly. John closed his hands making the flame disappeared. Bobby showed her his power and Rogue told about hers.

Dylan sat there as Rogue and Bobby went into their own world and John just kept on flicking his damn lighter. She sighed. She stood. "I'm going to explore." she said, before walking away.

John looked at Dylan's form as she left. He had to admit that Dylan's power was cool and she was alright looking. He looked at Rogue and Bobby. He stood up and followed Dylan.

He walked up beside her. "I'll show you around. It can get pretty confusing around here unless someone is showing you around." he said.

Dylan looked at him. She nodded. They walked along side each other for a bit, not even talking.

"John!" came the voice of a girl.

Dylan and John turned around. John made a face for a second. Dylan saw a girl with blond, blue eyes, wearing a mini skirt and a tank top.

"There you are." she said, smiling at John.

"Yeah, here I am." John said.

The girl looked at Dylan. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Dylan." Dylan answered.

"Oh, you're the new girl right?" she asked.

Dylan nodded.

"What can you do?" she asked.

Dylan smirked. She held out her hand and a dagger grew. The handle was a black dragon and the mouth opened up to the blade. The dragon's eyes were red.

"AH!" the girl said, jumping back.

Dylan chuckled John chuckled as well. She changed her ripped jeans to black pants with pockets and chains. She tucked the dagger in one of her pockets.

"Sorry, guess I should have given you some warning, huh?" Dylan asked.

The girl nodded. "You think?!" she asked.

John laughed. "Calm down, Melody. You asked for it. Now if you'll excuse us I was showing Dylan around. Come on Dylan." John said.

Melody stood there shocked as Dylan and John walked off. Once they were out of ear shot, Dylan laughed.

"Sorry, about that but I just had to!" she said, looking at John.

John smirked and nodded. "That was funny. Melody is annoying. She thinks because I once took her out I'm her boyfriend." John said.

"I could always give you a few daggers to keep her away." Dylan kidded.

"Could you?'" John asked.

Both of them chuckled. Dylan ran her hand though her hair. "So, is there anything to do here?" she asked.

John shrugged. "Matters on what you like to do." John said as they walked.

"I like to write, draw, play guitar and uh sometimes sing." Dylan said, a little shy.

John looked at her. "Really?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah."

John thought for a second. "Come on." he said. He grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled her in a direction he wanted to go.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	4. Nobody's Home

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. I only own, Dylan, Melody and those random people.

Disclaimer 2: I also do not own Avril Lavigne's song, "Nobody's Home"

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

John lead Dylan to the music room. He handed her a acoustic guitar. "Here." he simply said.

Dylan took the guitar and sat on a chair, John sat in a chair near by, flicking his lighter open and closed.

Dylan strummed the guitar for a second, getting used to it and making sure it was tuned. She then started to play.

_I couldn't tell you  
__Why she felt that way  
__She felt it ever day  
__And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make  
__The same mistakes again  
__What's wrong what's wrong now  
__Too many too many problems  
__Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs  
__She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__With no place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken Inside_

_Open_ _your eyes  
__And look outside  
__Find the reasons why  
__You've been rejected  
__Now you can't find_

_What you've left behind  
__Be strong be strong now  
__Too many too many problems  
__Don't know where she belongs  
_

_Where she belongs  
__She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__With no place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken Inside_

_Her feelings she hides  
__Her dreams she can't find  
__She's losing her mind  
__She's falling behind  
__She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith  
__She's falling from grace  
__She's all over the place yeah  
__She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__With no place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken Inside  
_

_She's lost inside lost inside  
__She's lost inside lost inside_

Dylan looked at the ground for a second before looking at John.

John looked at her. "You played alright." he said.

Dylan scoffed. "Alright? Come on, I played great." she said, putting the guitar back.

"Fine, good then, happy?" John asked, still sitting there, flicking his lighter open and close.

_Flick_

_Swish_

_Snap_

Dylan studied John. She had to admit, even though he was annoying, he was alright looking and all of that. "Why do I think that's the highest praise I'm going to get out of you?"

_Flick  
__Swish  
__Snap_

"Because it is." John said.

Dylan sighed and shook her head. "Whatever." She started to the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

Dylan grabbed the door knob and then turned and looked at John. "To explore." she said, before going out the door.

John sat there for a second, still playing with his lighter. Dylan was defiantly different then most of the girls here. He got up and went after her. He found her by the basketball court and saw two guys annoying her.

"And what's your power, princess?" one asked.

"None of your bees wax asshole." Dylan said.

John walked up to them. "Look, Dash and Slash, why don't you two get going?" John asked, while flicking his lighter.

_Flick  
__Swish  
__Snap_

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

Pyro: Flick, swish, snap? It does not sound like that!

Dylan: You sure about that flame boy?

Pyro: (looks at Dylan) Don't call me flame boy! Its Pyro!

Dylan: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

Rogue21493 (me LOL): Pyro are you having your man period today?

Dylan: (laughs)

Pyro: (straight face) Not funny.

Dylan: Yes it is! (High fives me)

Me: (bows) Thank you, thank you!I will be here 'till Saturday! Thank you, thank you! (Bows again)

Pyro: You aren't funny.

Me: (looks at Pyro) Watch it! I'm the author of this here story! I could always kill you off and not let you go with Dylan!

Pyro: I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise!

Me: That's what I thought.

Dylan: (laughing)

A/N: REVIEW NOW!


	5. To You

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493 

Disclaimer: I wish! I only own Dylan, Melody and those random people.

A/N: Enjoy!

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" the one now named as Dash said.

John just looked at him, with his careless smirk on his face. "Well, seeing as how I am friends with Dylan here, I can't leave her in the company of you two, now can I?"

"Oh and your better? You just want to fuck her." Slash said.

"Hold it! I can take care of myself, first off and you two, can go to hell or fuck each other for all I care." Dylan said, before walking off.

"Ooh, she is hot." Dash said.

John glared at him. "Watch what you say." he said, before going after Dylan.

Dylan came to stop at a tree and leaned against it.

"Hey." John said, walking up to her.

Dylan looked at John. "Hey."

John hid the fact that Dylan's gaze was a little unsettling.

"Want me to roast them?" John asked.

"I don't care." Dylan said.

"Well either you do or you don't." John said.

Dylan glared at John. "Go away, will ya?"

"Why should I?"

"Go away or I'll fucking gut ya." Dylan threatened.

"Excuse me for trying to be nice." John sneered.  
"I don't need you or anyone being nice to me. Just stay the fuck out of my way." Dylan said, heading back to the mansion. She had to talk to the Professor.

Thanks to her training as a assassin she was able to find the Professor's office. She restrained from just opening it and knocked.

"Come in, Dylan."

Dylan opened the door and went it. She closed the door and walked right up to the desk. "I have one question and you better fucking tell the truth."

The Professor stayed calm. "Your wondering why we brought you here by force, right?"

"How...?"

'I can read minds and I knew you would wonder about that.' Dylan heard in her head.

"What the fuck?!" Dylan all but yelled.

"I am a telepath." Xavier said.

"Well, good for you! But I want to know why I was brought her against my will!" Dylan said, forcefully.

"Well, Dylan I know that you do kill people. Have been doing so since you were quite young."

"Yeah, bad people. People who hurt people. People who get off on people begging for them to stop." Dylan practically growled.

"That may be true, but that doesn't make you any better then those people."

"Maybe but at least I can get them off the streets, unlike the police or even you."

"Maybe, but it's still wrong."

"To you"

"Dylan...I brought you here, not only for your safety but also to help you"

"Help me?! I don't need your help or anyone else's! So fuck off and leave me the fuck alone!" Dylan nearly yelled.

She turned and went to the door, but before she could open it, it opened and showed Scott.

"You might want to go sit down and listen to him." Scott warned.

"And why would I listen to you, dickhead?" Dylan asked.

Before Scott could say anything, the Professor cut in. "Let her by Scott."

"But Professor–" Scott started but Dylan cut him off.

"Yeah, let me by Scott. Be good." Dylan sneered, severely pissed with everything that second.

Scott tried his best not to glare at Dylan as he moved to let her by. Dylan walked by and stalked off.

Scott looked at Xavier. "Professor, why did you let her just go?" he asked.

"She's not ready to hear the story, Scott."

"But she needs to know. Magneto will try to come after her."

"Yes, Eric will. But trust me Scott. I know Dylan can take care of herself. And she will soon, know why we brought her here and who she really is." Xavier said.

Scott nodded. "Okay, Professor."

xXxXx

"Hey, Dylan!" Rogue said, walking up to Dylan.

"What?" Dylan snapped.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Rogue asked, concerned for Dylan.

"No, I'm not okay! I get brought here against my damn will and that fucking bastard won't tell me why!" Dylan snapped.  
"Hey, it'll be okay. You'll find out soon enough." Rogue said.

Dylan gave her a look. "Whatever." she said.

"Come on, lets go to our room. You can settle down." Rogue said, leading the way.

Dylan just followed, silently remembering the halls, just in case.

Pyro: Well, someone has a attitude problem

Dylan: Go to hell flicker!

Pyro: Shut up!

Dylan & Pyro: (bickering)

Me: (sighs) Well, this is another chapter done. PLEASE REIVEW!


	6. School Days

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I'm a hobo. I only own Dylan and those random people!

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for the feed back! Enjoy!

Dylan layed in her bed, staring at the wall. Her back to Rogue and Jubilee. She thought about everyone she had met so far.

Rogue seemed alright. She was head over hills in love with Bobby Drake aka Iceman, who Dylan already had a few nicknames for. Like, Ice cube, Icie, Ice, Ice boy, Icebox, and popsicle.

Jubilation or Jubilee as she liked to be called seemed okay, except she loved yellow to damn much. Dylan perfered darker colors. Her favorite colors were, black, red, dark blue, and dark purple.

Kitty Pryde was a goody two shoes, girly girl that Dylan had freaked out with her power and then she was excited about the clothes part. Dylan rolled her eyes. She already had a nickname for Kitty too, Kit-Kat.

Bobby was a all American boy. Good looks, good grades (or as Dylan guessed), manners, a good girlfriend and all that. It made Dylan sick in a way. But she doubted that her and Icie would really have to many problems.

John Allerdyce was defiantly not a all American boy. First off, Dylan could detect a few traces of a Australian accent, that had gone away over the years. Secondly, he didn't have manners and Dylan guess he didn't get good grades. Also, it seemed he just have one night stands.

Jean was defiantly the good girl. She was the perfect little goody two shoes one. Dylan rolled her eyes. And of course she was beautiful as fucking hell.

Ororo was beautiful too, but Dylan had a sense that she was a good girl but a good girl who had a major bad side.

Scott was so the boy scout. The good boy. Heh...Dylan was going to have fun, messing with him. But she had to admit, he was alright to look at, but was Jean's man.

The Professor was...well he was...even Dylan had a tough time figuring that one out. He was calm even when someone was pissed off at him... Dylan could tell that he was hiding something from her, but she had no idea what.

Dylan sighed. She would put up with this for a while but then she'd be out of there.

xXxXxXx

"Have you found her?" a male voice asked

"Yes. She's with Xavier." a female voice said.

The male voice chuckled. "Aw, Charles, found her and got her. Heh, well, we'll have her soon though."

"Yes, we will."

"Keep a eye on her."

"I will."

"Good."

Both of them hung up.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan followed Rogue and Jubilee to their first class, English.

Dylan took a seat but pulled it a bit away from everyone. She took noticed of who was there so far. Rogue was next to Bobby, Kitty next to Peter (who was on Bobby's other side) who Dylan figured Kitty liked, Jubilee was on Rogue's other side and John who walked in right as the bell rang sat right next to Jubilee, and Dylan.

Dylan looked at the teacher, who was the Professor.

"Good morning class." Xavier said.

"Good morning, Professor." the class said, except for John and Dylan.

"Now, today, we have a new student with us. Dylan, will you please stand?" Xavier asked, looking at Dylan.

Dylan fought back a remark and stood up.

"Would you tell us a little about yourself?"

"What is there to tell?" Dylan retorted.

Xavier sighed just a bit. "You may sit down."

Dylan sat down.

The professor started to talk about some old story by some old dead guy, but Dylan didn't really give two shit's about it. She knew really all she needed to know. She didn't need to know about a story, that she would never need to know about.

She just sat there, looking around. She looked outside and watched a fly on the windowsill.

"Dylan...Dylan...Dylan!" Rogue said, trying to get Dylan's attention.

Dylan didn't move or say anything. "What, Rogue?" she asked, still watching the fly.

"Come on, it's time for our next class." Rogue said.

Dylan rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing her bag and slinging it over shoulder. Rogue went over to Bobby and took his hand, as Kitty took Peter's and Jubilee trailed in front, popping gum. John was trailing behind, just flickering his lighter open and closed.

_Flick  
__Swish  
__Snap_

Dylan rolled her eyes as she followed them.

As Dylan walked out, the Professor couldn't help but think, '_Eric, you would be proud.' _

xXxXxXxXx

Dylan rolled her eyes for the 999,999,998 time that day. They were in their last "class". Basically they were working on fighting moves, which made Dylan want to laugh. These preps, and jocks fight?! It made her wish, she had a camera to show her buds. Her assassin buds.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Scott asked.

Dylan nearly snickered from the faces on the people around her. They were acting like they were scared of Boy Scout over there.

John was the only one that, didn't care.

Scott sighed. "Well, how about we let Dylan, go first?" he suggested. Since yesterday, when he and Dylan had gotten into that...well disagreement and the fact that he knew what she did and just who she was, he had been a little wary of her. He was sure at first that they would be able to handle her, but now, he wasn't so sure. She didn't do anything in any of her classes (hell even John did a bit!), she was sarcastic at everything and could just stare off into space and still be able to answer someone or bite their head off.

Dylan just rolled her eyes at Scott.

"Come on, Dylan. Show us your best stuff." Scott said, hoping that the taunt would work.

"First off, don't taunt me, because that could get you killed (a few students gasped at her "threatening" Scott) and secondly of all, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Dylan said.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor. "Come on, Dylan. Your up."

Dylan rolled her eyes and walked forward.

A/N: Uh oh...who's going to lose? Who's going to win? I know...but can you guess?

Pyro: OH! I KNOW WHO! DYLAN-

Me & Dylan: SHUT UP FIRE BOY!

Pyro: (glares)

Me & Dylan: (rolls eyes)

Me: ANYWAY! That is the end of this chapter and please remember to REVIEW! I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Fight

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I be a hobo. All I own is my characters, my overactive imagination, my computer and all 3 X-men dvds...kinda sad, huh?

A/N: Weee, we get to know who wins the fight! Yay! Lmfao Anyway, here ya go! Enjoy and remember to review!

At first everyone was sure, that Dylan would attack first, trying to surprise Scott or at least let her be able to attack him again, but she didn't. She just stood there.

Scott wouldn't admit it, but her attitude about everything and not listening pushed him. He swung out with his foot.

Dylan dodged his foot, but grabbed it and twisted it and brought it to her chest and turned, making Scott turn too (so basically Scott's right leg was under her right in a way and she had his foot in her hand, against her chest and Scott was turned enough for her to kick him). She then brought up her left foot (like a back kick in a way) and hit Scott in his chest. She then pushed him away from her, ignoring the other people watching. All she knew then was that she could let out some of her anger. But she had a small part of her telling her not to hurt him seriously.

Scott shook his head slightly. He knew Dylan could fight, but still! He got back up and went to hit her, but she blocked and kicked him in his stomach. He doubled over and Dylan went to kick him in the shoulder to push him back, but Scott grabbed her foot and pushed her back, making her fall backwards.

Dylan placed her hands palm down on the ground near her head and pushed herself up onto her feet, like she had been taught. She then did a roundhouse kick, but Scott managed to grab her foot. Dylan then, using her foot, pushed herself up and twisted to let her foot connect with the side of Scott's head, making him let her go and he fell to the ground. Dylan fell to the ground, but used her foot and hands to push herself up so she didn't hit the ground fully.

Dylan dodged Scott's fist, but his foot connected with the back of her knees, knocking her down, backwards. Dylan rolled out of the way before Scott could grab her. She got back up on her feet. She jumped at Scott, smashing both of her feet into his chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground and Dylan fell to the ground. Dylan got back on her feet as Scott got up.

Scott kicked at Dylan's stomach. Dylan tried to move out of the way, but it clipped her side. She groaned and grabbed her side and then kicked him in the shin. She then did a roundhouse kick, clipping him in the side. Scott fell sideways on his side on the ground. He rolled away before Dylan could kick or punch him again and swung his foot out, trying to trip her but she jumped, so his foot couldn't trip her. He then swung his foot out again as her feet touched the ground, tripping her.

Dylan fell backwards on the ground. Scott got back up. Dylan got back on her feet and swung her foot out at Scott, but he dodged it and kicked at Dylan. Dylan jumped out of the way before his foot hit her and punched him in the arm and then side kicked him in the chest. Scott winced and tried to grab Dylan's arm. Dylan moved away, but Scott was able to grab her wrist. He pulled her wrist (right) toward him and twisted it. Dylan gritted her teeth and kicked him hard in the knee. Scott who still had a hold of her wrist, hooked his other arm under her other arm (left) and wrapped it so his hand was on her right shoulder (like a choke hold in a way).

For a second it looked like Dylan was caught, but Dylan didn't see it like that. She brought her head back, smashing it in Scott's face, making him let her go. She twisted around and front kicked him in the stomach. Scott doubled over, as Dylan sent a round house kick at Scott's head, knocking him to the ground.

Scott stayed there. He smiled a bit. The professor was right. Dylan could fight very well. Dylan stood there, slightly out of breath. Scott pushed himself back onto his feet. "Very good, Dylan."

Dylan just nodded. "Not so bad your self, boy scout." she commented.

Scott chuckled. He glanced at the time. They had a little time for some more practice. "Okay, I want all of you to find a partner and practice." he said.

Kitty and Jubilee teamed up.

John and Bobby teamed up.

Rogue teamed up with Dylan.

Dylan blocked as Rogue threw punches and kicks at her.

"How'd learn to fight so good?" Rogue asked.

"I've been trained in all types of martial arts since I was about 3." Dylan said, blocking a punch.

"Wow. Why?"

Dylan shrugged, before blocking a kick. "My dad and mom just wanted me to be safe so they had me taught."

Rogue nodded. She punched at Dylan, but she blocked it. "Do you have any siblings?"

"In a way. None blood siblings, but I have some very close friends who are like brothers to me and some sisters."

"Cool. What are they're names?"

"Sky, Garrett, Taylor, Jake, Ian, Josh, Chris, Ray and Adam are my "brothers"." Dylan said, blocking a kick.

"Sisters?"

"Kerry, Riley, Sam, Brandy and Lisa are my "sisters"."

"Awesome." Rogue said, trying to block a punch from Dylan.

Dylan nodded a bit.

"Pets?"

"4 dogs. Gunner, Shooter, Demon and Solo." Christopher

"Solo?"

"He has sad eyes."

"Oh. What kinds are they? The dogs?"

"Gunner is part pug and part shepherd. Shooter is a black lab. Demon is a husky. And Solo is part yellow lab and part German shepherd."

"Any other pets?"

"Uh, 3 cats. Magic, Smokey and Piglet."

"Piglet?"

"He's scared of everything just about." Dylan said, kicking at Rogue.

Jubilee & Kitty

"Did, you like see Dylan? She kicked Scott's ass!" Kitty said, blocking a kick.

"Yeah, it was awesome! I wonder how she learned all that." Jubilee said.

"Let's ask her after class." Kitty suggested.

"Alright." Jubilee said.

John & Bobby

"Man, Scott lost to her!" Bobby said, punching at John.

"Yeah, whatever." John said, bored. He threw a punch at Bobby.

"Come on, man, it was cool! I wonder how she knew all that." Bobby wondered.

"Then ask her dummy." John said.

Bobby nodded. "I am."

"Alright."

Dylan & Rogue

Dylan swept Rogue's feet from under her.

"Okay, class that's it for today." Scott said, as the bell could be heard, even from outside.

Dylan grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

'_Dylan, please come to my office.' _the Professor called for Dylan.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Dylan, how did you learn all that?" Kitty asked, walking up to her, with Jubilee in tow. Bobby and John were walking up to her and Rogue.

"Classes. Been taught in all types of martial arts, since I was 3. I got to go. The Professor wants me." Dylan said, heading off.

"Why would she had been taught since she was 3?" Kitty wondered.

"She said, her parents wanted her to be safe." Rogue said.

Dylan knocked on the Professor's door. "Come in, Dylan."

Dylan went in and sat in a chair in front of the desk, putting her bag in her lap (it's a messenger bag). "What do you want? Gonna tell me why I was brought here?"

"Dylan, I know you are wondering why we brought you here and all of that, but please be patient." the Professor said.

Dylan sighed. "So, why did you call me here?"

The Professor sighed. "To talk about..."

Pyro: HEY! YOU CAN'T CUT IT OFF THERE!

Me: Actually, I can, since I am writing the story.

Pyro: That's not fair!

Dylan: Get over it.

Me: (laughs)

Pyro: Shut up! Do you even know anything that the author is hiding from the readers?

Dylan: (:) Nooooo...what is it?

Me: (slaps hand over Pyro's mouth) You'll find out. Please review!


	8. Musem Trip

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Marvel owns them. I just own, my computer, a overactive imagination, all 3 X-men dvds and a crush on Garrett Hedlund and Taylor Kitsch...sad, right?

A/N: Wee, lol. Enjoy and please review!

The Professor sighed. "To talk about your school work." (A/N: Got'cha!)

Dylan arched a brow and gave him a look. "What about it?"

"Your not acting in class."

"Whatever."

The Professor sighed again. "Dylan...

"Professor..." Dylan mocked.

The Professor shook his head. "Dylan, you need to participate in class."

"But why? I mean, I already finished up school." Dylan half way lied. She had in a way finished school, but not really. Jake had kinda made some papers, saying she had finished school, so they didn't have to worry really about it.

The Professor gave her a look. "Dylan..."

"What?" Dylan asked.

The Professor looked at Dylan. He came to the decision that he had to tell Dylan why she had been brought there. But before he could, someone knocked on his door. "Come in, Scott."

Scott came in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." he said.

"It's alright. What is it?" Xavier asked.

"Your meeting with Eric has been cleared for Wensday." Scott said.

"Thank you, Scott." Xavier said.

"Your welcome Professor." Scott said.

Dylan resitsited rolling her eyes. "Can I go now?" she asked. "I got homework."

The Professor nodded. Dylan got up and headed out of the room.

"Will when you tell her?" Scott asked

"Soon...when I get back from visiting Eric..." Xavier said.

Scott nodded. "Okay, Professor."

xXxXxXx

Dylan rolled her eyes. She was sitting in between John and Rogue as they rode to the Musem. Rogue was talking to Bobby, and John was flickering that damn lighter again.

Dylan thought about growing a pocket knife to play with, but she caught a stern gaze that Jean gave her. She rolled her eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

Dylan was already bored with what was happening. She was standing with Bobby, Rogue and John of course, in the back of the crowd of students.

"Man, let's get away from here." John suggested.

Dylan looked at John. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." she said.

"Come on, guys. We're suppose to stay with the group." Bobby said.

"Yeah and? I don't give a fuck about what they said." Dylan said.

"Dylan, if we don't stay with them, we'll get in trouble." Rogue said, even though she wanted to go to. But she didn't want to get in trouble.

"So?" Dylan asked.

"Come on, Dylan. Let's leave the goody two shoes alone." John said.

Dylan nodded and followed John. "Later guys." she said.

Not even 5 minutes later, Bobby and Rogue were walking next to them.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Bobby and John were talking about their powers. Which one would be worse to die from, again. She wanted to smack them both upside the head, but didn't.

She looked at Rogue and followed her gaze and saw her looking at two boys. They weren't very good looking, but alright. Dylan smirked. Rogue was flirting with them. She shared a look with her. It was just harmless flirting and it wasn't like she had a boyfriend, like Rogue did.

Dylan silently flirted with the boys as did Rogue as Bobby and John kept talking.

Dylan glanced away for a second and then looked back. The guys were at their table.

'_Heh...time for some fun.' _Dylan thought.

"Hey." one said to Rogue, while the other one said, "Hey." to Dylan.

"Uh, hey?" Rogue asked more then said.

"Hey." Bobby said.

"He was talking to her." the one talking to Dylan said. (A/N: In the novel they were called Slash and Bobcat so let's call them that!)

"Who gives a fuck? He was trying to be nice." Dylan said.

Slash (the one that talked to Dylan) looked at her. "Maybe we just want to talk to you two." he said.

"And what if we don't want to talk to you?" Dylan asked, making them realize that Dylan and Rogue had not wanted to talk to them.

To cover (or try to) for their mistake, Slash asked, "Can I borrow a light?"

Dylan glanced at John who was playing with his lighter again. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no." John said, closing the lighter lid.

"John quit it." Bobby said, trying to stop a fight from happening.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." Bobcat said.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Wow...what a great comeback..." she said, sarcastically.

Fed up already, Slash reached out and grabbed John's lighter and used it to light a cigarette.

John stood and went toward Slash but Bobcat got in between them. Rogue, Bobby and Dylan stood too.

All of a sudden Slash was on fire. Dylan knew it was John who did it. Bobby raised his hand and froze the fire. Before anyone or anything else could happen, everyone froze, except for the teenagers.

"Bobby?" Rogue asked.

"It wasn't me." Bobby said.

"It was me," they heard the Professor say. They all turned and saw the Professor, Jean, Ororo, Scott and the rest of the students. "The next time you feel like showing off...don't!"

Dylan: Someone got into trouble!

Pyro: Shut up!

Dylan: No! You got into trouble!

Pyro: SHUT UP!

Me: Ugh...anyway, that's all for this chapter. Please review!


	9. Wolverine

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! I only own Dylan and those random people!

A/N: Weee, another chapter! LOL Please excuse my mental/crazy and all around weird acts and thoughts LOL I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!

Dylan was walking into the front hall and saw Rogue hugging some guy.

"Whoa, Rogue, you cheating on Ice cube, already?" she teased.

Rogue pulled away from the guy and Dylan got a good look at him. He wasn't very tall, but he looked like he could kick some ass, he had a beard and his hair looked like wolf ears almost. He looked like a animal somewhat. A powerful animal.

"Haha, Dylan." Rogue said.

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"This is Dylan my new roommate. Dylan, this is Logan also known as Wolverine." Rogue said.

"Nice to meet you." Dylan said, a little sarcastic as she shook Logan's hand. She smirked slightly at his hand shake. He wasn't even shaking her hand it felt like. She squeezed his hand a bit and then pulled back.

Logan quirked a eye brow at her. Dylan gave a small shrug. Rogue looked at them both. "What did I miss?" she asked, since it seemed Dylan and Logan had, had a silent conversation.

"Nothing." Dylan said as Bobby walked into the hall. He walked up right next to Rogue and wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Who's this?" Logan asked. Dylan didn't miss the protective tone.

"This is Bobby. He's my–" Rogue started, but Bobby cut her off.

"Boyfriend. They call me Iceman." Bobby said, shaking Logan's hand Logan's hand came back with ice on it. He shook it away. Dylan rolled her eyes. '_Men..' _she thought.

"So...how do you two...?" he asked, impling about kissing.

Bobby and Rogue shared a look. "We're uh still working on that." Bobby said.

"And when they figure out how, I am taping it to watch and tease them about." Dylan commented, making Logan chuckle, Rogue half glare at her and Bobby roll his eyes. "What? It'll be gooooood."

"Shut up, Dylan." Rogue said.

"Hey, Kid." Logan said.

Dylan looked at Logan. "First off, it's not "kid", it's Dylan. Second of all, what?"

Logan smirked a bit. This kid had a attitude. "What's your power?"

Dylan smirked. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Dylan taunted.

At that Rogue chuckled and Bobby smiled, while rolling his eyes. Logan quirked a eye brow, but then he popped a claw.

"Well, holy shit bitch." Dylan muttered.

Logan withdrew his claw. "Well?"

"Uh? Oh,." Dylan said. She now had a idea that if anyone would cause her a problem it would be him. She held up her right hand and grew a dagger as her shirt changed to a black shirt for Breaking Benjamin. "I can create any weapon."

Logan quirked a eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Ororo came down the stairs saying, "Well, well, look who's come back."

Bobby pulled Rogue out of the hall. "Bye Logan!"

"Bye kid!" Logan said to Rogue. Dylan rolled her eyes.

She gave a brief smile to Logan and Ororo, before heading off to her room, hoping that Jubilee was not in the room.

She turned the corner and bumped right into John.

Me: Can you say, "uh oh! Trouble!"?

Dylan: OH! OH! I CAN! UH OH! TROUBLE!

Pyro: Shut up!

Dylan: No.

Pyro: Yes!

Dylan: I know you are but what am I?

Pyro: Wha...?

Me & Dylan: (laughing)

Me: ANYWAY! That's the end of the chapter! Please review!


	10. The Stuff Nightmares Are Made Of?

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did own them I would not be here! No, actually I would be somewhere else...(wink) I only own Dylan...who is oddly like me :O

A/N: Okay, here it is! AND IT"S A...TOUCHDOWN! WAHOOOO! Sorry about that, but I was just watching my team beat some ass! Yahoo! LOL Anyway, here is the chapter! Please review! And remember: Pyro is always on his man period it seems like...(ducks fire ball) Just kidding! NOT! LOL ENJOY!

"Hey watch it." John had about growled, steading Dylan and himself.

"Me? You're the one, not watching it!" Dylan said.

"Whatever." John said, rolling his eyes, stepping around Dylan.

"What is your problem, man?" Dylan asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking at her.

"You're a fucking jackass. You think you're all that when your nothing but a ass." Dylan said.

"I rather be a ass then a bitch like you." John retorted.

"I don't mind being called a bitch." Dylan said.

"Why?"

"Just don't..." Dylan said, annoyed that their fight barely started before it ended. She shook her head and headed to her room.

John shook his head and headed to the rec room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan just nodded for the tenth time in the past five minutes, hiding a yawn as Rogue and Jubilee chatted about something.

"Guys, I'm hitting the sack." she mumbled, pulling the blanket up and tucking her knees into her chest.

"Kay...tell us if we get to loud." Rogue said.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Dylan said, half asleep already.

It seemed like she had only been asleep for a second when the dream started.

_Dylan walked into the den and saw her mother and father talking. Or arguing more like it._

"_Your fucking whore!" her father yelled, backhanding her mother._

_Dylan watched horrified as her father for the first time in her life, beat her mother. She yelled for him to stop and tried to grab his arm and make him stop but he pushed her away, making her head, hit the corner of the coffee table. She blacked out._

_When she came to, her mother was laying where she remembered her to be. She had some blood around her, but nothing to bad. Dylan crawled toward her. "Mama?"_

_Her mother opened her eyes a little and looked at Dylan. "Oh, Dyl...You know I love you, right?" she asked, pulling Dylan close to her chest, her head resting on her breast, listening to her heartbeat._

"_Yeah, I know mama. I love you too. Why did Daddy hurt you?" Dylan asked._

"_Oh, baby he was just angry and took it out on me." her mother said, trying to soothe her, by stroking her hair._

"_Like the time I took my anger out on Uncle Mike and Daddy got on me_?"_Dylan asked._

"_Yeah, like that baby_."

_Dylan sniffed. "Mama, will you be okay?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Of course baby."_

_Dylan nodded, happy with the answer. "When will Daddy be leaving for his job?"_

"_Tonight baby." _

_Dylan nodded again. "Good..."_

"_Yeah, baby that's good." her mother said, kissing the top of her head._

Dylan groaned in her sleep as the dream changed.

_Dylan halfway glared at her Uncle Mike as he pulled her away from the house. Her daddy had been angry and Dylan was afraid for her mama, but also did not want to be around for it at all._

_She heard something break in the house as Uncle Mike put her in his jeep. "Uncle Mike!" she exclaimed, looking at the house, terrified._

"_Shh, it's okay, baby girl." Uncle Mike comforted her as he started his car and pulled away._

_A few hours later they returned to Dylan's house. Dylan was about ready to jump out and run to find her mom, when Uncle Mike grabbed her and held on as he walked. Dylan pouted. "I can walk you know." she said._

_Uncle Mike just nodded. Dylan then noticed the police officers and fire fighters and nurses. "What happened, Uncle Mike?"_

"_I don't know baby girl." Uncle Mike said as they walked. They finally came to their house, since they had parked at the beginning of the street. Dylan and Uncle Mike gasped as they saw her house. It was burnt down to the ground._

_Dylan jumped out of Uncle Mike's arms and ran toward her house. A police officer who saw her, grabbed her before she could set foot in the house. _

"_Whoa, little girl! You can't go in there. It's dangerous." he said._

"_But my mama and daddy are in there!" Dylan exclaimed, trying to get away as Uncle Mike came running up to them. He pulled Dylan into his arms and hugged her tightly._

"_Your mama and daddy?" the officer asked. Dylan nodded. "Your daddy is in that ambulance right there." he said, pointing._

_Uncle Mike thanked the officer and headed over to Dylan's dad, who once he saw Dylan, scooped her into his arms and held her. "Where's mama?!" she asked, crying into her dad's shirt._

"_She's gone." her father said._

"_NO! She can't be!" Dylan sobbed as the police officers, fire fighters and nurses slowly started to leave._

"_She is baby." her father said, trying to soothe Dylan._

"_NO! SHE IS NOT! SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD TAKE ME TO THE ZOO TOMORROW!" Dylan yelled, as tears rolled down her face._

_Her father pulled her close. "Baby...she didn't get out...she's gone."_

"_NO! YOU LIE! SHE'S OKAY!" Dylan yelled, pulling away from him._

_Uncle Mike gasped. "What?" Dylan's father asked. Uncle Mike pointed at Dylan right hand. A dagger's blade was growing out of her wrist and slowly coming out._

_Dylan looked at her wrist. Her thoughts taking off of her mother for a second. It didn't hurt a lot but it stung a bit. She sniffled. "Daddy...what's happening?!" she asked, looking at her father._

_He looked at Dylan and wiped her tears away. "Dylan...you're a mutant now." he explained slowly._

_Dylan sniffed and looked at her wrist, where the dagger was slowly growing and then at her father. "A mutant? You mean like the ones that was on the news?" she asked._

_Her father nodded. "Yeah, baby."_

_Dylan sniffed. She looked at her father and her Uncle Mike_. _"Do you hate me? You know, like all those people that hate mutants?"_

_Her father shook his head, the ideas of what Dylan could do with her power if trained right coming to mind. "No baby. Never."_

_Uncle Mike nodded. "Your always going to be my baby girl." he said._

_Dylan sniffed and layed her head on her fathers shoulders as he carried her to Uncle Mike's jeep. She stared at the house. Something had happened in that house and that day...not just her getting her powers, but something to her mother. She would find out what it was._

_No one noticed that Dylan's shirt had changed from the little blue shirt she had been wearing to dark blood red for a while._

Dylan popped up, breathing heavily and sweating. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on the top of her knees. She then remembered she shared a room. She glanced to see if Rogue or Jubilee had noticed, but they both were out like a light.

Dylan sighed in relief. She shook her head and ran her hand over her face. She layed back on her side. She layed her head down on her pillow. As soon as her eyes closed, they popped open to a very very very (and more very's) loud scream.

Me: Uh oh...

Dylan:O

Pyro: What?

Dylan: Dude, did you just not notice that I had 2 very VERY distrubing dreams?

Pyro: No

Dylan: (rolls eyes) Of course not

Me: Now, now you two. Anyway, that's it for now! Please review!


	11. No Shit Sherlock

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Uh, do I look rich? (Looks around trailer) Nope! I only own Dylan and those random people!

A/N: And I made this sweet ass goal, playing hockey today! LOL Sorry just excuse my randomness. Dude, I've written like 4 chapters in one day:O I'm writing a lot of the chapters before they're posted lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dylan popped back up, covering her ears. She looked at Rogue and Jubilee who were both sitting up and covering their ears. "What the fuck?!" she yelled.

"It must be Sirin!" Jubilee yelled to her.

"Who the fuck is that?!" she asked, yelling.

"A girl who can yell loud!"

"No shit sherlock!" Dylan yelled.

Jubilee got up and headed out into the hall. "Guys come on!" she shouted.

"What?!" Rogue and Dylan asked.

"Come on!" Jubilee shouted, before running.

Dylan shared a look with Rogue. She got up and headed to the door and saw kids of all ages running. She looked at Rogue who was behind her. "Come on!" she said, grabbing her hand (thankfully it had a glove on it just in case) and tugged her into the hall where they were swept up in the current of kids.

xXxXxXxXx

For some reason as John ran down the hallway, all he could wonder about was where was Bobby, Rogue and Dylan. He knew why on Bobby and Rogue since they were his friends, but Dylan? She was annoying, sarcastic and a bitch!

He felt someone grab him and jerk him out of the current of kids. He was about ready to fire ball someone's ass when he saw it was Bobby.

"Have you seen Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"No. I didn't even see you, till you grabbed me!" John said. "What's going on?"

"Soldiers!" Bobby said.

John gave him a look. He had caught a glimpse of a soldier earlier. "No shit sherlock." he said.

Bobby just ran off to find Rogue. John rolled his eyes. He took off after him.

xXxXxXxXx

Dylan had one kid on her back, piggy back style, one on her hip, one holding onto her other hand and another holding on to her shirt.

Rogue was leading the way with 2 little girls in between them.

Rogue opened up a secret passage. The two little girls went in, then the little boy holding onto Dylan's shirt, then the little girl holding her hand, then the little girl on her hip and then the little boy on her back.

They looked at Rogue and Dylan. "Aren't you coming?" one of the girls asked.

Rogue shook her head. "I gotta find someone." she said. She looked at Dylan. "You can go with them."

Dylan shook her head. "No way." she looked at the kids. "Go to the end of this tunnel and go to the first house you see and tell them you ran away from your boarding school. And whatever you do, do not tell them your mutants. Go!" Dylan said, closing the passage.

Her and Rouge stood up. Before they could move they head, "Rogue!" they turned and saw John and Bobby.

"Rogue!" Bobby said, going to Rogue. They hugged, being careful because of her skin.

Dylan didn't know why, but seeing that John was okay, gave her a little relief, but she didn't know why. He was arrogant, a ass, a jerk and a son of a bitch!

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Solders." Bobby said. Rogue noticed his look. It was a look she knew that had to do with Logan.

"Where's Logan? He was suppose to be watching us!" Rogue said.

Bobby didn't answer. Dylan shook her head. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" she said.

Rogue half nodded. They all ran down the hall and into another hall. They started to head one way but the window at the end of the hall, lit up with light from a helicopter.

"Oh shit!" Dylan exclaimed, turning the other way and running, everyone following her as they ran. They soon came to the front hall. Before they could move, the doors busted open with soldiers.

Before the solders could take aim or before they could run they heard a yell from the balcony and Logan came flying down with his claws out. He started to kill the soldiers.

Bobby looked away, not wanting to see more death.

Rogue watched. Logan was a part of her. She felt the need to fight to.

John watched. Half sick and half fascinated.

Dylan watched. She was right. Logan would be a problem if something happened.

Logan looked at the kids once he was done. "Come on!" he shouted, running to guide them out of there.

When they came to one of the other secret passages, Bobby hit the door, making it go up. John and Bobby were the first two in, followed by Rogue and Dylan.

"Logan–." Rogue started, but Logan closed the door in front of her face.

"Come on!" John said, heading a bit away.

"Bobby!" Rogue said. Bobby looked torn between running away from everything and staying with Rogue. "They're going to kill him!"

John scoffed. "He'll be fine Rogue!" Even Dylan had to admit he would be, but still. That didn't mean that should leave him behind.

"Bobby!" Rogue said.

Bobby glanced at John and at Rogue. Dylan knew he wanted to say something like, "He can take care of himself Rogue. Let's get out of here!" but he didn't.

"Look, just because he can take care of himself and be okay, does not mean we're leaving him behind!" Dylan said. Rogue shot Dylan a grateful look.

Bobby sighed a bit. He went and opened the door and stuck his hand out and put a wall of ice in between Logan and whoever.

Logan looked at Bobby and Rogue. Dylan and John were waiting behind them.

"Logan come on." Rogue said.

"I'll be fine. Go." Logan said.

"But we won't." Rogue said.

Logan looked at the ice wall and then turned toward Rogue. "Go, go, go!" he said, getting in the passage, the door closing behind him.

They started on their way. John went to turn down one way, but Bobby grabbed his arm. "Not that way, John."

"This is the way Petey and the kiddies went!" John said.

"I got a idea." Bobby said.

They soon came to the garage. "I'm driving." John said, heading to a blue sports car.

"Maybe next time." Logan said, pulling him back and getting in the drivers side. Rogue got in next to him and Dylan noticed that Bobby made sure to get in behind her.

Dylan got in next to Bobby which meant she would be in between him and John.

"This is Scott's car." Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah?" Logan asked, popping a claw and starting the car. He drove out of the garage.

Dylan watched as Rogue handed something to Logan. She wondered for a second what it was but didn't care really.

John then leaned over her and in between Rogue and Logan. "What are you doing, kid?" Logan asked.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." John stated, trying to turn on the radio. All of sudden, Nysnc's "Bye Bye Bye" started to shout from the speakers. Dylan made a face and placed her hands over her ears.

"Turn that shit off!" Dylan growled, about ready to grow a gun and shoot the damn thing. Finally Rogue was able to cut it off. John found something though.

"I don't think this is the cd player." he commented, looking at whatever it was.

Logan took it from John and John had enough sense not to fight and just sit back in his seat. Which made Dylan a bit happy. She hadn't liked John leaning over her like that. It had not only annoyed her but for some reason made her nervous.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked.

"Boston. That's where Jean and Ororo are." Logan said.

"My Uncle Mike lives there." Dylan said as Bobby said, "My parents live there."

Logan looked at them both in the review mirror. Rogue turned and looked at them and John just turned his head to look at them.

Dylan shared a glance with Bobby. She looked at Logan and Rogue. "What?"

"Which one would be better?" Logan asked.

"Uhhhh..." Bobby said, thinking.

"Do your parents know you're a mutant?" Dylan asked.

Bobby shook his head, looking a bit sad.

"Then it's my place." she said. "My Uncle Mike know's I'm a mutant."

"Alright." Logan said.

Dylan helped Logan find her Uncle's. He soon came to 3 story house.

Me: And that's a wrap! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing!

Dylan: Wait...is this the end?

Me: No! I'm just joking.

Pyro: You better be.

Me: I am!

Pyro: Good.

Me: Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Please review!


	12. You Deserve Better

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I did I would not be here! I only own Dylan, Adam, Brandy, Chris, Garrett, Ian, Jake, Josh, Kerry, Lisa, Ray, Riley, Sam, Sky, Taylor and Mike.

A/N: We get to meet some new people in this chapter! Weee! LOL Enjoy! And this is the 5th chapter for this story I've written today:O LOL Enjoy!

Dylan walked up to the door.

"Who all lives here?" Rogue asked.

"My Uncle Mike, and all of my brothers and sisters." Dylan said. Dylan checked to see if the door was locked. It was.

Dylan grabbed the key from under the little table on the porch. She unlocked the door and they went in. "Make your selves at home. I'll find you guys some clothes." Dylan said. She looked at John. "Don't burn anything."

John rolled his eyes.

Dylan went off to find some clothes. She got some clothes for Rogue from her sister Sam. She called Rogue up and gave them to her and told her where she could change. She then found some clothes for the guys. She then found some gloves for Rogue and asked Bobby to go hand them to her.

Dylan ducked into her room. She smiled when she saw it hadn't changed at all. Her walls were checkered. It went, black, white, black and white. Her white walls were covered in posters for rock bands and stuff. Her black walls were splattered painted with neon colors like, red, electric blue, green, orange and a little pink but barely any. One black wall had some of her splattered painted pictures on it with a black light on them, lightening them up, making their color's brighten and jump out a bit. They also had posters on them. She looked around a bit. She then changed her shorts into baggy black pants with red stitching and a gray skull and cross bones on the knees of each pants leg. She changed her shirt to a long seleved red shirt with a black selevless sweatshirt over it.

Dylan went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves that she knew would be there. She pulled them on her hands, making sure they were on good. She then pulled on a black watch with a skull and cross bones on the face and the hands were swords. She strapped it onto her left wrist. She then grabbed a necklace with a gold cross on it and slipped it on, then pulled on another necklace that was a angel that was half white (good) with a white angel wing and the other half black (bad) with a black angel wing and then another necklace with a shark tooth on it. She pulled on a thumb ring (left thumb) that was black and silver waves. She then pulled on a ring onto her ring finger (right hand) that was gold with her birth stone (amythst) and her mother's birth stone (ruby) in the middle in a heart. She pulled on a gold bracelet onto her right wrist that had her birth stone, her mother's, her Uncle Mike's, and all of her brother's and sister's birth stones in it.

She then pulled her hair into a pony tail, but kept a few pieces of her hair free. She took her bangs on the right side and braided them. So it was, red, blue and brown braided together. She repeated it on the left side. She then took the two braids and clipped them behind her head. She heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked, pulling on a pair of socks.

Rogue stepped into her room in the jeans, shirt and gloves that Dylan had found for her. Rouge looked around her room. "Your room is cool."

"Thanks." Dylan said, tugging on her black combat boots.

Rogue sat next to Dylan on her bed. Dylan looked at Rouge after tieing her boot. "What's wrong?" she asked, not pulling her second boot on.

Rogue sighed. "Me and Bobby kissed..."

"And you didn't let me tape it?" Dylan joked.

Rogue sighed again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Rogue said.

"What about you? You okay? Or do I need to go beat Bobby's ass?" Dylan half joked, since she would.

Rogue shook her head. "I'm alright...I guess. I just...I can't touch or kiss my boyfriend without killing him!"

Dylan nodded, understanding where that would be trouble.

Rouge sighed. "Forget about it." Dylan said.

Rogue looked at her. "What?"

"Just forget about it. If he can't handle who you are, then he doesn't not deserve you." Dylan said.

"But my–"

"I don't give a damn about your powers. If he doesn't realize that they make you, you, then he's a jerk who deserves to be gutted, and very slowly." Dylan said.

She stood up and headed out of her room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Rogue.

"Seriously Rogue...don't dwell on it...your power may suck a lot of the times, but it'll come in handy a lot. Just remember that." Dylan said, before walking out into the hall.

Dylan: Yay me! Hehe.

Pyro: Gah (rolls eyes) WHY?! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER GIVE GOOD ADVICE?!

Me: Oh, shut up.

Dylan: Yes, please shut up flame boy!

Pyro: You two shut up!

Dylan: No you!

Pyro: No you!

Dylan: No you!

Pyro & Dylan: (bickering)

Me: Anyway, that's it for today peoples! Please review and let me know what you think of it!


	13. A Secret Revealed

Dylan Johnson: Assassin  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I'm tired so Pyro? Dylan?

Pyro: Rogue21493 in no way owns anybody from the X-men.

Dylan: BUT! She owns me, Mike, Jake, Adam, Brandy, Kerry, Riley, Sam, Chris, Ray, Garrett, Ian, Josh, Lisa, Sky and Taylor!

Me: YEP! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! LOL

A/N: Wow...I'm starting on the 6th chapter :O I've finished 5 chapters today and am working on the 6th before I go to bed. Wow...yay me! LOL Enjoy!

Dylan stepped into the hallway, her seleves on her red shirt, pushed up to mid forearm. She saw John flickering a lighter and standing looking at some photos.

"Hey." she said, wondering why her stomach felt funny and why she felt like running.

John glanced at her. "Hey."

Dylan looked at the photos. She smiled a bit looking at one with just her and her brothers and another one with just her and her sisters and then all of them together.

"Who's who?" John asked.

Dylan pointed at her Uncle. "That's my Uncle Mike. He's the best." she pointed at Jake. "That's is Jake. He's the oldest at 28." she pointed at Sky. "That's is Sky. The 2nd oldest at 26." she pointed at Adam. "That's is Adam. He's next at 25." she pointed at Chris. "That's Chris. He's next at 24." she pointed at Josh. "That's Josh. He's next at 24. Only 4 months younger then Chris." she pointed at Ian. "That's Ian. He's next at 23." she pointed at Taylor. "That's Taylor. He's next at 23. Only 3 months younger then Ian." she pointed at Lisa. "That's Lisa. She's next at 22." she pointed at Garrett. "That's Garrett. He's next at 21." she pointed at Brandy. "That's Brandy. She's next at 21. Only 2 months younger then Garrett." she pointed at Kerry. "That's Kerry. She's next at 20." she pointed at Riley. "That's Riley. She's next at 20. Only 2 months younger then Kerry." she pointed at Ray. "That's Ray. He's next at 19. He's the baby boy." she pointed at Sam. "That's Sam. She's next at 19. Only 3 months younger then Ray. And that's it." Dylan said, finishing up. "I'm the youngest."

"Who's that?" John asked, pointing to a picture of Dylan and her mom.

Dylan ran her fingers over her mother's face. "That's my mom..."

"How come she's not in any of these pictures? Was she taking them?" John asked.

"I wish...she died when I was little."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay...you didn't know."

They both were silent for a second. "How?"

"Huh?"

"How did she die?" John asked, turning to look at Dylan fully.

Dylan glanced at the floor and then at John. "She died...in a–"

"Hey, we got company!" Bobby said, coming into the hall to warn John and Dylan. Dylan and John followed him into the den where her family was, with Logan and Rogue.

"Hey guys." Dylan said, walking up to them.

"Dylan!" one of the guys said pulling her into a hug.

Soon you could hear all the family members asking questions.

"Wait just a minute!" Dylan said, cutting them off. She took a deep breath. "Okay, guys this is Logan, Rogue, Bobby and John. Guys this is, my Uncle Mike, my brothers, Jake, Sky, Taylor, Ian, Josh, Garrett, Chris, Ray, and Adam and my sisters, Brandy, Kerry, Riley, Lisa and Sam."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Uncle Mike asked.

"Well...I kinda got kidnaped and took to a school for mutants and it got raided by solders last night so we're here." Dylan said.

"You got caught?!" Sky asked, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Dylan said, punching Sky in the arm. Sky laughed, while rubbing his arm.

"Wait...what mutant school?" Uncle Mike asked.

"Uh, one in Winchester called, "Xavier's School For The Gifted."." Dylan said.

Uncle Mike paled a bit as did Jake. "What is it?" Lisa asked.

"Is the school run by, Charles Xavier?" Uncle Mike asked Logan.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Uncle Mike sighed. "It has to do with Dylan's father."

"What about him?" Dylan asked.

Uncle Mike looked at Dylan. "It's something that you need to be told in private."

"Bull shit! What is it?!" Dylan asked, getting pissed and annoyed.

"Calm down, Dyl!" Jake said.

"No Jake! Not until I get some fucking answers! Xavier kept a secret from me about why I was brought there and now so is Uncle Mike. What is it?!" Dylan asked.

Uncle Mike sighed. "Your father...isn't who you think he is..."

"What? You mean I'm adopted?" Dylan asked.

Uncle Mike shook his head. The family ignoring how Logan, Bobby and Rogue looked a little uncomfortable listening to the argument/talk. John looked like he didn't care.

"He wasn't your father. Your mother was your mother."

"What? You mean, my mom cheated on my dad?" Dylan asked.

Uncle Mike nodded.

"So, who is my dad?"

Uncle Mike sighed. "Dylan..."

"Don't lie or come up with a fucking excuse! Tell me! I have the fucking right to know! I mean, that bastard that I called dad for years fucking leaves me AFTER my mom was killed, so I think I have the fucking right to know!" Dylan nearly yelled.

"Your right."

"I mean, I wan– Wait...what?"

"Your right. You do deserve to know who he is. But...I don't know if this is the right time." Uncle Mike said.

"And when will it be the best time? When I'm on my death bed?" Dylan growled.

"Dylan..." Jake said, putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder, but she shook it off. She looked up at Jake. She was seeming to be studding him.

She shook her head. "You knew..." she muttered.

"Dyl..."

"No! You fucking knew!" Dylan glared at Jake. She glared at her uncle. "Why won't you just tell me who he was?!"

"Because he wasn't someone me or Xavier wanted you mixed up with!" Uncle Mike finally said.

"So?! I have the right to know! Who is he?!" Dylan asked.

Uncle Mike sighed, knowing Dylan would not give up, till she knew. "Please, lets talk about this in private Dylan."

Dylan glared at her Uncle. "Just fucking tell me already! Tell me and get it over with! It's pissing me off the longer you keep it a secret Unc!"

Uncle Mike sighed. He grabbed Dylan's arm and dragged her out of the room. Everyone could hear them arguing and then they heard full, "Dylan, your birth dad was...Eric Lehnsherr. Also known as...Magneto..."

Logan, Bobby, Rogue and even John's faces showed shock. So did the rest of Dylan's family, except for Jake and Uncle Mike.

No one saw her face but Uncle Mike. The name was familiar but Dylan could remember it. Her face was blank. "Magneto? Who the fuck is he?!"

Dylan:O WHAT?!

Pyro: Wee! I knew it! I knew it!

Dylan: SHUT UP!

Pyro: NO!

Me: Please review and let know what you think!

A/N: Also I hope you guys didn't think that argument went to fast, cause I had a argument like that with a cousin!


End file.
